bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
There Can Be Only One/Strategies
This page contains strategies for There Can Be Only One. Working Strategies MrSuicideShark's strategy - this does not work # Buy a Tack Shooter and place it in the first circle. Upgrade to 3/2. # Buy a Spike Factory and also put it in the first circle. Upgrade it to 3/2 as well. # Buy a Dartling Gun and place it at the end of the track. Upgrade it to 2/2. # Upgrade the Tack Shooter to 4/2. # Before round 53, upgrade the Dartling Gun to 3/2 and the Spike Factory to 4/2. # After round 53, sell your towers and buy a super monkey, place it in the middle, and upgrade it to 2/3. Also, buy another Dartling Gun again and upgrade it to 2/2. # After completing steps 1-6, you can continue upgrading your current towers or buy more towers, such as MOAB Maulers or Monkey Villages. Obsolete Strategies Desktop Strategies Alfex's Strategy Buy a Dart Monkey and put it on the first circle. Sell it at the end of round 2 (you'll leak 6-7 bloons). Buy a Spike Factory, put it at the end of the track, upgrade it to bigger stacks. Buy a Banana Farm, upgrade it to more bananas. Buy a Glue Gunner, put it in the center of the moon, upgrade it to Stickier Glue, Glue Soak, and Corrosive Glue, upgrade the Banana Farm to a Banana Plantation. Upgrade the Spike Factory to faster and even faster production, upgrade the Banana Farm to Banana Republic. Buy a Monkey Village, put it behind the Glue Gunner, upgrade the Glue Gunner to Glue Splatter. Use Road Spikes when needed. Upgrade the Banana Farm to Long Life Bananas and Valuable Bananas, Buy a Super Monkey (BE CAREFUL ON ROUND 40). Upgrade the Monkey Village to Monkey Fort and Radar Scanner, upgrade the Glue Gunner to Bloon Dissolver, upgrade Super Monkey to Super Range and Epic Range, upgrade the Monkey Village to Monkey Beacon and Jungle Drums. Buy a Bomb Tower beside the Glue Gunner, upgrade it to Extra Range, Frag Bombs, and until MOAB Mauler, upgrade the Super Monkey to Laser Vision and Plasma Blasts. Upgrade the Monkey Village to Monkey Town, upgrade the Super Monkey to Robo-Monkey upgrade the Banana Farm to Banana Research Facility, upgrade the Bomb Tower to MOAB Assassin, (I used the MOAB Assassin ability on the first BFB, but i'm not sure if I needed it), upgrade the Spike Factory to Spiked Mines, upgrade the Monkey Town to High Energy Beacon. buy a Monkey Ace, put it beside the Robo-Monkey, set it to path O, upgrade it to Spy Plane and Spectre. After that, you can do what you want. If you buy a Sniper Monkey and upgrade it to Cripple MOAB, the ZOMG won't get past the first circle. (Strategy will work adapted for positions on all maps that are intermediate or beginner, if absolutely needed Spectre replaced with Robo-Monkeys) doesn't work. Jamie's Strategy (just played it and remembering how I did it) For this Strategy you need to have a Dart Village to get a free dart Monkey at the beginning. Place your Dart Monkey at the entrance path inside the circle. Upgrade until it's Triple Darts. Now save up Money until you can buy a Spike Factory on Round 7. Put it at the very end of the track so that it's just covering the very last section and not any of the circles. This set up will last you a long time. Build a Monkey farm in round 12 underneath the crescent moon in the middle square and upgrade to 2-0 by round 18. Next build a Monkey Village in the crescent moon. Buy a glue gunner put it next to your dart monkey, upgrade it to 2-1 set it to strong and upgrade your spike factory to 1-1. Next up upgrade your Monkey farm to 3-0. Buy a mortar put it in the corner next to the crescent so that it is court by Monkey village upgrade, upgrade to 2-3, so that camo is no longer a problem. Aim it directly at the beginning path where it joins the circle. Don't be afraid to send it back to cover leaks. Upgrade Monkey Farm to 3-2. Buy a super Monkey next to the farm inside the village sphere and upgrade to 2-0. Save up and upgrade Monkey Farm to 4-2. From this point you should be pretty set you will be getting a lot of money and handling most of what is coming to you. Just started adding to your defences in the little circle inside the monkey village sphere. I think I upgraded spike factory to be 3-2. Added a tack tower 2-2 then a bomb tower 4-2. I added a magician 3-2 next to Super Monkey upgraded super monkey to 2-4 and Glue gunner went up to 2-3. When more MOABs started appearing I added a Sniper and upgraded to 4-2 to get cripple MOAB (set to strong). Slowly I started adding and upgrading everything to the max. By round 80 I had every tower but the boat. Sorry it gets less specific as you go up but once you get to the Super Monkey, it's really just a case of adding to it as your money out strips the incoming bloons. DVSA's Strategy Buy a Tack Shooter, upgrade 3/2. Then, buy a Spike Factory, upgrade 3/2. Then, save enough for a 2/2 Dartling Gun, upgrade Tack Shooter to 4/2, upgrade the Darling Gun to a Laser Cannon, and have Spiked Mines by round 50. It is a good idea to have the Spikes 'R Us Specialty Building, although you might need to add Road Spikes at some rounds. After round 50, you can sell some stuff and possibly get a 2/3 Robo-Monkey or a Sun God. By rounds 70-75, you should be all set. Congratulations, you won. (You need Tack Awesomeizer, sorry non-premium players) -- Confirmed, died at round 46 Mobile Strategy Note: This strategy requires Rank 40. (Died on round 63) # Buy a Tack Shooter and place it in the top-left circle, making sure the top-left spur points up the path. Upgrade to 3/0 (Tack Sprayer). # (ASAP, should be before Round 11) Buy a Spike Factory and place it in the extreme bottom-right of the level, so the only track in its range is the final chute. Upgrade to 3/0 (Spiked Ball Factory). #* Spike Factory earns its first pop in Round 20 usually. # ASAP, should be before Round 32) Buy a Dartling Gun and place it below-and-right of the Tack Shooter, within the large top-left crescent shape. Upgrade to 3/2 (Laser Cannon with Depleted Bloontonium) via 1/0, 1/2, 3/2. #* Beware Round 40! Do not use fast forward, or the ceramics will break through. # (ASAP, should be before Round 50) Upgrade Spike Factory to 4/0 (Spiked Mines). As soon as you can, upgrade further to 4/2 (Even Faster Production). #* Round 45 has the first MOAB and damages you a lot- be careful. # (ASAP, should be before Round 53) Buy a Super Monkey and place it next to, bottom-right of the Dartling Gun. # (ASAP) Buy a Dart Monkey, place it within the Tack Shooter's circle, and upgrade it to 4/0 (Juggernaut). SET PRIORITY TO LAST. This helps immensely with those tough ceramic bloons. # Upgrade Super Monkey to 2/2 (Plasma Vision with Epic Range) via 2/0, 2/2. Tips for later rounds (order not necessarily perfect, apologies there, but the concept is there): * Buy a Bomb Tower and place it in the small circle with the Tack Shooter and Dart Monkey. Upgrade to at least 2/3 (MOAB Mauler with Frags), and later to 2/4 (MOAB Assassin). Have priority set to STRONG and use the Assassin on BFBs. * Buy an Ice Tower and place it between the dot and the top-left arc of the bottom-right circle. Upgrade to at least 2/3 (Ice Shards with Snap Freeze), later to 2/4 (Absolute Zero). This is mostly used to slow down MOAB-class bloons when they are dense. * Upgrade Tack Shooter to 4/0 (Ring of Fire). * Upgrade Super Monkey to 2/3 (Robo-Monkey). * Buy a Monkey Ace and place it dead center. Upgrade to 2/4 (Ground Zero with Sharper Darts). Perhaps "O" path is best, but basically Ground Zero acts as a "Get Out of Jail Free" card when you get overwhelmed. * Buy a Mortar Tower and place it... Well, wherever. Aim usually near the Tack Shooter, but obviously tweak as needed. Upgrade to 2/4 (Artillery Battery with Bigger Blasts). This strategy requires good shooting with the Dartling Gun, so the best advice that can be offered is to turn off Fast Forward during MOAB rounds. Also, be very aware of where he is aiming, since upgrading towers and using abilities changes his heading. Category:Strategies